Retail items, such as portable devices, electronic devices, clothing, and other types of consumer goods can use a tag for point of sale systems to allow a customer to bring the retail items to a cashier that scans each of the tags to complete the sale of the retail items. A radio frequency identification (RFID) tag can also be used as an anti-theft device. For instance, RFID readers are placed near exits of the retail store, and an alarm is triggered when any items that exit the retail store have an active or operating RFID tag. When a shopper purchases a retail item, an RFID reader at checkout sends a command to kill the RFID tag that permanently disables the device so the RFID tag is no longer detected by the RFID readers near the exits of the retail store.